The present invention disclosed herein relates to an air conditioner and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an air conditioner for sterilizing and drying a humidification medium containing moisture for humidification.
An air conditioner is an apparatus that changes the interior space into a pleasant environment by allowing air to flow and thus cooling, heating, purifying or humidifying air. Such an air conditioner includes a humidification medium containing moisture for inside humidification. Such a humidification medium may generate odor or propagate bacteria or viruses due to stagnant moisture while not performing humidification.